


Jenny Sjunger I Tvättstugan

by Amigara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ableism, Death, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Laundry, Original Fiction, Svenska | Swedish
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amigara/pseuds/Amigara
Summary: Jenny sjunger i tvättstugan. Det har hon alltid gjort, så vitt hennes grannar vet. Om hon gjorde det innan hon flyttade dit, det vet man förstås inte. Jenny är lite svår att prata med.--------Original creepy story in Swedish. English translation can be found here.





	

Jenny sjunger i tvättstugan. Det har hon alltid gjort, så vitt hennes grannar vet. Om hon gjorde det innan hon flyttade dit, det vet man förstås inte. Jenny är lite svår att prata med. Hon är lite långsam, säger man. Man kan säga åt henne saker flera gånger, och hon förstår ändå inte, minns inte. Men hon är alltid glad, Jenny. Alltid leende, skrattandes, sjungandes. I färgglada långa kjolar och med långt, rufsigt hår. Jenny flyttade in ensam, men det borde hon kanske egentligen inte gjort. Hon kan ju inte vara helt frisk. Utvecklingsstörning, säger man, och nickar gravallvarligt.

 

Jenny sjunger i tvättstugan. Man tycker lite synd om henne. Synd om henne som alltid är så glad. Som inte förstår. Som inte lyssnar. Jenny vet inte hur hemsk världen kan vara. Hur många gånger man än varnar henne, glömmer hon alltid att vara försiktig. Det onda får liksom inte plats i hennes värld. Det är synd om Jenny.

 

Jenny sjunger i tvättstugan. Schlagerdängor, gamla psalmer, sånger från Astrid Lindgren-filmer. Ibland något på engelska, men hon förstår nog inte orden, och uttalar allting fel. Jenny är egentligen inte bra på att sjunga. Hon sjunger högt, och falskt, och hennes röst är inte särskilt vacker. Men det är synd om Jenny, så ingen blir irriterad på henne. Aldrig någonsin. Men man försöker förklara, att hon kanske inte ska sjunga så högt, kanske inte ska tvätta så ofta, inte störa andra. Jenny lyssnar inte. Hon bara skrattar.

 

Jenny sjunger i tvättstugan. Det är mitt i natten. En onsdagskväll. Ljudet från tvättmaskiner och centrifuger och torktumlare och Jennys brustna röst som sjunger _Tryggare Kan Ingen Vara_ färdas upp genom huset, genom rör och väggar, upp till alla de som försöker sova där ovanför. Man kan inte bli arg på Jenny. Det är synd om henne. Hon förstår ju inte. Men visst, det var väl egentligen ingen som förstod vad som hände, eller varför.

 

Jenny sjunger i tvättstugan. Det är precis ett år sedan hon blev attackerad, våldtagen där. Hon förstod inte. Förstår inte än. Mannen bodde i området. 35 år, med fru och barn och bra jobb. Polisen tog honom, låste in honom. Ingen förstod. Minst av alla Jenny. Så det är ingen som är arg på henne, fast hon tvättar och sjunger mitt i natten. Jenny är det synd om. Hon skrattar, mitt i sången.

 

Jenny sjunger i tvättstugan. Maskinerna går, fast de är tomma. Lysrören i taket flimrar kallt. Mitt i natten på en onsdag. Golvet är rent, skinande rent. Fast det gick aldrig att tvätta bort, riktigt. Det blir ju så mycket blod när man hugger ihjäl någon, även någon så liten och nätt som Jenny. Det var precis ett år sedan. Ingen förstod varför.

 

Jenny sjunger i tvättstugan.

 


End file.
